Jersey Shore Season 2
by kcstacielynn
Summary: The Jersey Shore gang are back for a second season to go to Miami. Vinny/OC
1. Round 2! (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Author's Note-In Miami this season.

* * *

Rinna (Jersey was a blast! Now it's time to do it again!)

**(In Philly with Rinna and her family)**

Rinna laughs with her family. "So you think you'll get in a romantic relationship?" Rinna's Aunt asks.

"I haven't really thought about it since I'm the only one who has not took home a guy and smoosh him. I want a relationship but I'll see what happens. For now, I wanna have fun." Rinna says as her family agrees.

Rinna (Surprisingly, I'm the only one who never threw up or gotten drunk so far. Well, at least me and Angelina haven't. Sam got a little tipsy last season. But anyway it is cold as heck in Philly, so it's time to move down south.)

Rinna puts her coat on. "Alright, I'm off, I love you guys." Rinna says as she hugs her family members. And then she gets in her car and drives off.

**(Later on in Miami where Mike, Pauly, Angelina, and Sammi are inside)**

Rinna arrives as she wears skinny jeans and a black hoodie. "Hell yeah!" Rinna exclaims happily as she steps inside.

"Rinna!" Pauly yells as he runs and hugs her as she laughs.

Pauly (Rinna's here!)

"Hey Pauly!" Rinna grins and then Mike and Sam come in and hug her. Then Angelina comes.

"Hey Rinna." Angelina says as she hugs her.

"Hey Angelina, I see you're back this season. Gonna rock it out?" Rinna asks as Angelina smiles and nods.

Rinna (I'm friends with everyone in the house, I have no beef with anyone. I just wonder what Snooki and JWOWW are gonna think when they see her.)

Rinna goes and puts her stuff in a bedroom with 3 beds as Snooki and JWOWW will be staying there too once they come. Vinny and Ronnie stay in a room together and Sam stays in a room with one bedroom but it is connected to where Rinna, Snooki and Jenni's room is, so it's like a 4 bedroom room. Mike and Pauly and Angelina stay in another 3 bedroom room.

**(Later)**

Vinny comes. "Hello!?" Vinny yells as Rinna grins and runs toward Vinny.

"Vinny!" Rinna says as she tackles him in a hug. He laughs and hugs her back.

"GROUP HUG GROUP HUG! VINNY'S HERE!" Pauly yells as he runs and hugs both Vinny and Rinna as they all laugh.

* * *

**(Later on Jenni and Snooki arrive)**

"Hey!" Rinna says as she hugs both Jenni and Snooki. Everyone was sitting on the couch relaxing when Snooki and JWOWW came.

Jenni (So as we walk in we see Angelina and I'm like. (sighs) that's the icing on the cake...)

"Wait who are our roommates?" Jenni asks.

"You're staying with me. And Sam will be with us but in her own little room" Rinna says smiling as Snooki grins and hugs her.

"Yay! I love you!" Snooki says.

**(To Rinna's room)**

"I mean, did anyone speak to her?" Snooki asks.

"Rinna did but you know Rinna, she's the nice one and talks to everyone." Sam says as Jenni and Snooki nod.

"Yah but I heard Angelina was talking mad sh*t about me" Snooki says. Rinna sighs.

Rinna (I just wish everyone would give her a second chance)

**(To the club)**

Rinna (I went with the cab with the guy to hang with them but once the girls came, I just felt so much tension.)

Rinna dances with Angelina and then dances with the others.

**(Back at the house)**

The girls but Angelina are home. "Ron and Sam got into another argument." Jenni says as Rinna sighs.

"Good grief...I'm going to bed. Nighty night" Rinna says as Jenni and Snooki nod and Rinna goes into her room.

"Man, Ron is probably getting it in right now" Jenni says as Snooki nods.


	2. Drunk Angelina (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

**(Next Afternoon)**

Rinna was in the kitchen eating some pasta. Snooki walks in and opens the fridge only to have the pan of chicken fall from the top of the fridge as Rinna laughs. "Are you kidding me?" Snooki asks.

Rinna (Now that was funny.)

Vinny comes in. "Oh wow." Vinny says as Rinna laughs. They both help Snooki clean up the mess and then Vinny leans back on the counter as Rinna sits on the counter in front of him. "So you think you'll find a relationship here?" Rinna asks.

"Well, I would like to. But I do want to hook up with a lot of pretty girls too." Vinny says as Rinna chuckles. "What about you?"

"I'm the only one who hasn't hooked up with any guys. But I would like to find a relationship, to be honest" Rinna says as Vinny nods but then Ronnie comes in the kitchen pissed off.

"She's f*cking crazy, looking at my phone book and sh*t..." Ronnie mumbles.

"Whoa, what happened?" Rinna asks.

"It's Sam. She's all pissed at me because I have an ex girlfriend in my phone book." Ron explains as Vinny and Rinna sigh.

Rinna (Are they ever gonna stop fighting?)

**(To Angelina outside relaxing on chair)**

Jenni walks out pissed and walks to Angelina. "So are you gonna talk sh*t again? If you got something to say, you're gonna get your ass beat!" Jenni yells.

Angelina rolls her eyes. "Yeah,whatever. Okay. Okay"

"Jen,leave it alone,alright?" Rinna asks as Jenni nods and walks back inside.

Rinna (So when we go to the club, Pauly wanted me to get Angelina away from him. So I decided to take her home, as Mike and Pauly were with me.)

* * *

**(In the kitchen)**

Rinna was sitting at the table eating fruit,while Mike and Pauly were in the kitchen chatting but then Angelina comes. "I don't get how you would dance with a married girl." Angelina says walking in with sunglasses on.

"Don't worry bout what I'm doing" Pauly says.

"I love you" Angelina says as Rinna looks up from her bowl of fruit and looks at Angelina like she was crazy.

Rinna (Okay, this chick is drrrrrruuuuuunnnnnkkkkk)

"I think about you and Mike everyday." Angelina says but then Rinna stands up and walks to Angelina.

"Angie, stop, let's go to sleep, you're drunk right now. Stop/" Rinna says but then Angelina starts to cry.

"You just don't care" Angelina says as she slaps Pauly as Mike and Rinna look wide-eyed.

"Angelina!" Rinna says in shock.

"You're drunk! You're f*cked up right now!" Mike says as Rinna, Mike and Pauly walk outside but then Angelina follows them.

**(Outside)**

Rinna (I can see Pauly getting fed up right now. But Angelina, she just won't stop following him. She is gonna make the situation worse!)

"Pauly-" Angelina began but then Pauly yells loudly "STOP TOUCHING ME! I'M DONE!" as Rinna flinches at his out burst and is shocked.


	3. Ok, I'll Admit It (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Jenni comes out wondering what's going on. "The hell is going on?" Jenni asks, walking toward the gang.

"This BITCH needs to leave the f*cking house" Pauly says angrily.

"Angelina slapped Pauly like 3 times already" Mike explains as Jenni looked shocked.

"What gives you the right to smack Pauly?" Jenni asks Angelina.

"I didn't smack him" Angelina says but then both Mike and Rinna say "The hell? You smacked him three times!"

"I have nothing to do with it" Angelina says.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pauly asks.

"The girl,that blond that hooked up with you." Angelina says.

"The hell are you talking about,we're talking about right now!" Pauly says.

"I didn't do anything!"

"What the f*ck are you delusional!?" Both Rinna and Pauly ask.

Pauly (I never seen that before. It was like she was going through some bipolar sh*t)

"Wow...I'm going to sleep." Pauly says trying to calm down and he leaves.

Rinna (Maybe Angelina should lay off the drinks. She's like, very bipolar right now)

**(Next afternoon)**

Rinna (So me and the girls were outside with the guys. Mike wants us girls to hang with Angelina since Angelina keeps hanging with the guys a lot. I mean, I hang with the guys a lot too but I'm not all on their backs. I think it's a good idea to be honest)

"I really don't want to hang with her." Jenni says.

"I have no problem" Rinna says as the girls look at her in shock. "Hear me out. I just want her to woman up and tell the truth. She needs a friend too. We should give her a second chance." Rinna says as the gang nod.

**(Moments later)**

The gang start getting ready to go to the club. Rinna wears shorts and a cute shirt and she starts walking in the living room. "Whoa,you look hot." Vinny says as Rinna grins at him.

"Thanks dude! Looking good yourself. Fist-pumping tonight?" Rinna asks.

"You know it."

Rinna and Vinny laugh.

**(At the club)**

Snooki (So me and Rinna were dancing but then we both saw Angelina sitting alone. We both really felt bad so we decided to talk to her.)

"If you would just admit that you talk sh*t, then people will bring you in." Snooki says as Angelina nods.

"Alright, I talk sh*t" Angelina confesses as Snooki and Rinna cheer.

"Finally! Thank you! That's all I ever wanted!" Snooki says happily.

Rinna (So everything is back to normal for now. Angelina confessed that she talks sh*t to the girls and we all are on a new clean start.)

* * *

**(Back to the house)**

Rinna walks to Vinny's room and sleeps on his bed.

Jenni (Haha, Rinna is out like a light)

Jenni and Snooki look at Rinna and giggle and then they walk to the kitchen. Later Vinny comes in his room.

Vinny (I was about to go to bed but then I saw someone on my bed. I thought it was one of Mike's girls but then I saw it was Rinna. She looked cute while she was sleeping. So I let her sleep on the bed with me.)

Vinny walks to his bed and gets in. "Rinna, move over."

"No..." Rinna whines.

Vinny laughs. "You can just sleep on me."

Rinna laughs. "If you get excited I'm leaving."

Vinny laughs. They cuddle under the covers. Moments later, Jenni and Snooki come and look at the two.

"Aw." Snooki says.

Jenni (They are like brother and sister, they are just too cute)

**(Next Night)**

Rinna gets ready with Jenni and Snooki to go play pool. Rinna sits on the couch with Vinny and the guys and then Angelina comes.

Angelina (I don't wanna play pool, so I want to go with the guys.)

"So when are we leaving?" Angelina asks as the guys look at her confused.

"What the hell? When are WE leaving to go?" Pauly asks.

Rinna snickers. "You're on your own buddy." Rinna says as she gets up and leaves with Jenni and Sammi.


	4. Letter (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 4-Letter

**(Later at night in the house with Snooki, Jenni, Sammi, and Rinna)**

They were chilling in the living room but then Snooki calls Emilio. "Ew...Ew what are you doing? What are you doing!?" Snooki asks Emilio on the phone as Jenni looks wide-eyed.

"I hope everythings okay." Rinna says as Sammi nods.

"Go somewhere!...So go outside so you can f*cking hear me dumbass...You're being an asshole!...OH MY GOD!" Snooki yells as she hangs up the phone. Snooki gets up and walks. "I'm done."

"Did he hang up on you?" Jenni asks

Snooki (Guys are assholes and I hate them all. They do not know how to deal with women and I think thats why the lesbian rate of this country is going up.)

**(To their room)**

"So I f*cking call him and then he says well theres naked girls anyway,f*uck you, then he hung up" Snooki explains.

"I can't believe he did that." Sammi says.

Rinna (So Emilio calls again but then Snooki and Jenni told him off which was funny as hell. So now we are all taking our anger out by throwing plates. Yep, plates.)

Snooki throws a plate on the ground as the girls laugh. "I feel so happy." Snooki says. Sammi throws a plate and then so does Rinna.

"That felt good." Rinna says as the girls laugh.

"Rinna are you picking that up in the morning? Thank you!" Snooki says as Rinna laughs.

**(Next day)**

Rinna (So me and the girls all decided to go to Moshi Moshi. I love sushi! So let's eat!)

The girls walk in and sit at a table. Sammi sighs. "I'm so tired..."

Sammi (All the fighting with Ron has effected me and is emotionally wearing me down, so I just need to hang out with the girls for a bit.)

"So I don't get it, all of them were just talking to girls?" Sammi asks Angelina as there's tension.

"Tell her the truth." Jenni mumbles to Angelina.

"I don't pay attention to what he does." Angelina says.

Jenni (There were so many times that Angelina could of told Sam the truth)

**(Later in the kitchen)**

Mike was cooking as Rinna was at the table eating an apple. "Chicken,chicken, chicken" Mike says as Pauly was in the kitchen with him. But then Mike drops the pan. Mike sighs as Pauly and Rinna laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Angelina asks as she was in the living room on the phone.

Snooki was in the kitchen opening up the champagne bottle but then it pops,almost hitting Ronnie as the gang laugh. But then Mike stumbles with the milk as it drops from the top of the fridge. "You got butterfingers or something?" Pauly asks.

Rinna (The kitchen is my favorite room out of the house because of this. It's so funny)

* * *

**(Later)**

Snooki (So after dinner, we all decided to play a bowl of questions. So the girls decided to put sexy clothes on. I mean, why not?)

Snooki,Jenni, and Rinna come in the living room with short dresses on with heels, but Rinna wears flats which goes perfectly with the short black dress she has on. "How ya doing?" Pauly asks as Rinna snickers.

**(In the living room with everyone in there)**

"Alright,we ready?" Rinna asks.

"Who is the president of the I.F.F?" Angelina asks. The gang laughs. "Ron." Angelina says.

Sam (Why is Ron the king of the I.F.F?)

"It could be Snooki." Ron replies.

"What two guys and girl would you have a threesome with?" Snooki asks. "Jenni and Vinny."

"Let's make that happen." Vinny says.

"Snooki and Pauly." Jenni says. The gang laugh.

"I'd say Sammi and Vinny." Ron says as everyone says oh! and laughs.

"Have you ever cheated on your boyfriend or girlfriend?" Angelina asks.

Rinna (After that, everyone went quiet.)

"No,well yeah" Ron says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Everyone's cheated before." Ron says

Snooki (That just made the game awkward.)

Mike (No one was saying anything, it was like,dead silent. The biggest cheater, I'm like, Ronnie. but no one said anything. Sammi, she's not that stupid. She just doesn't want to believe it.)

**(Later)**

Jenni (Me and Snooki tell Angelina that me and Snooki are about to type the letter. We didn't tell Rinna because we really don't want her to be torn like this and she really wants to be friends with everyone. And I know she would be grateful that we didn't say anything to her because she understands stuff like this.)

**(Next day at Ice cream place)**

Rinna (So today me, Pauly and Vinny are working today. P.V.A!)

Rinna was at the cashier,working there while Vinny and Pauly did the ice cream. "You have a beautiful smile." Pauly says to a girl.

"Really? You like me?" the girl asks.

"I do." Pauly replies as the girl laughs.

Rinna (They are just too funny. They flirt with the girls making them all laugh and smile, it's cute and it's funny. No harm done, just making everyone smile.)


	5. I Think Rinna Did It (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 5-I think Rinna Did It

**(Next Day in the kitchen)**

Angelina was in the living room on the phone as the guys were putting stuff on the table. Rinna was in her room putting her hair in a bun.

Rinna (So the next morning, The guys were going to get stuff for dinner, so Angelina had to do the dishes. Did she? I don't think so.)

The guys come back. "Wow..." Pauly says.

"Wow is right" Mike says.

"Yo when you're done on the phone, could you clean the dishes?" Mike asks Angelina.

"Yeah, I just cleaned the bathroom and-" Angelina began but was cut off by Mike. "Yeah well obviously you didn't clean the f*cking sink." Mike yells and then Rinna walks in about to get an apple but stops as shes the two arguing.

Angelina stands up. "Yo don't flip out on me right now!"

"Clean something! Shut your mouth!"

"Shut up!"

"Your excluded."

"I don't give a sh*t!"

Rinna (Whoa. I didn't expect it to be such a huge argument but Mike had a point.)

"We about to eat good tonight but you. You're excluded." Mike says.

"SHUT-THE F*CK-UP!" Angelina yells as Rinna looks wide-eyed.

Rinna mouths "Wow..." and walks to the fridge to get an apple.

"Say please! Say please!" Angelina yells.

"You know what? You know what? Please hit the f*cking treadmill" Mike says.

**(Next day)**

Sam finds a note about Ron cheating on her and she walks to Rinna. "Hey did you write this note?" Sam asks.

"Note?" Rinna asks in confusion and she reads it and is shocked. "Look, I didn't write this note. Maybe the others know." Rinna says as Sam nods and walks away.

Rinna (I don't know who wrote the note but I decided to go visit Jenni and Snooki to give them a heads up about what's going on.)

* * *

**(To the Ice cream shop)**

"Rinna!" Snooki says hugging her but stops as she sees Rinna serious look.

"What's wrong?" Jenni asks.

"Something bad is about to happen. Sam just found a note saying stuff about what Ron did that night at the club." Rinna says. Jenni was about to reply but the phone rings and Jenni answers it.

"Hello?" Jenni asks.

"Did you leave me a note?" Sam asks on the other line as Jenni is wide-eyed.

"Did I what?"

"Did you leave me a note? Say yes or no."

"No."

Jenni (There's gonna be some drama when we get home)

**(At the House)**

**(To Jenni's room with Snooki and Sam)**

Jenni and Snooki read the note as Sam comes out. "I think Rinna did it." Sam says as Jenni and Snooki look at her in shock.

"What?" Snooki asks.

Jenni (Rinna? What the hell is wrong with you Sam?)

"She's a sneaky bitch..." Sam says to much of Jenni and Snooki's dismay.

Snooki (Rinna wasn't even there, so how can you assume that she wrote it? I don't like how she's talking behind Rinna's back. Rinna is the nicest one here and wants to be friends with everyone and have no problems.)

"She is gonna get hurt..." Sam says walking away.

Sam (I hate Rinna. Always playing nice but being a ratty ass bitch. She is gonna get hurt.)


	6. Hell Breaks Loose (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 6-All Hell Breaks Loose!

**(Next night)**

Rinna was in her room putting a tank top on. Jenni and Snooki come. "Hey Rinna, can we talk to you?" Jenni asks.

"Sure,what's up?" Rinna asks with a smile.

"Look, I know you wanna be friends with everyone but you need to talk to Sammi. She's talking about you behind your back,saying you wrote the note." Jenni says as Rinna looks at Jenni.

Rinna (Really? You're gonna attack your only true friend in the house? I know Sammi hangs with Angelina but she's like a snake and I don't even trust the girl like that. What is Sammi thinking?)

Rinna walks to the living room as she sees Sammi and the guys sitting on the couch. "Sam, that's f*cked up how you can talk sh*t about me behind my back. I'm your friend. I never done anything to you." Rinna says.

"Well you shouldn't of wrote the note" Sammi blunty says.

"You have gotta be kidding...A. You're wrong. And B. It wasn't f*cking me." Rinna says.

Sammi (I'm not stupid. Rinna always wants to play the good girl)

Jenni and Snooki come walking in. "You're accusing her and she didn't even do anything. you're attacking your friends while your boyfriend is putting his d*ck in other bitches." Jenni says.

"WELL YOU SHOULD OF SAID SOMETHING!" Sammi yells.

"WE ALL DID!" Jenni yells.

Rinna (SIGH! I'm so tired of this!)

"Who wrote the note? Who did it? I wanna thank the person who wrote the note! Who did it!?" Sammi asks as everyone is silent. "This is embarrassing..." Sammi says, walking away.

**(Two days later)**

Rinna (Well Sammi isn't talking to me at all. All she is doing is talking to Angelina but not paying me no mind. The girls and I were working on dinner but sammi wasn't helping at all. I mean come on, GROUP EFFORT!)

"Hey Sam could you go to the vodka store with Angelina?" Snooki asks

"Nope." Sammi says as Rinna rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Rinna (So later on, Mike's sister, Melissa comes to visit. She's really nice. But after we went clubbing that night, it was fist fist, bang bang...)

**(At night, In the living room)**

Jenni walks toward Angelina. "What were you saying? Vinny says you were talking sh*t. Why is my conversation important?" Jenni asks.

"Who gives a f*ck?" Sammi asks from the kitchen.

"What do you mean who gives a f*ck? Shut the f*ck up and sit your fake ass down" Rinna says angrily.

"Shut up! You wrote the note you sneaky bitch!"

"That is it! I didn't wrote the damn note! STOP ALREADY!"

Rinna (Vinny told Jenni, Angelina was talking sh*t behind her back. So basically this is all Angelina's fault since she LOVES to run her dirty mouth. But Sammi got involved and I just couldn't take it anymore)

"Me and Snooki did! For someone who begged, begged and begged." Jenni says walking toward Sam in the kitchen as Rinna walks to Sam as well.

"Well when people become p*ssies." Sam began.

"P*ssies?" Jenni asks.

"Would you calm down already and stop this?" Rinna asks. "Enough is enough-"Rinna began but was cut off when Sam pushed her near the counter, hitting her nose and Rinna falls and holds her nose.

Angelina laughs.

Angelina (I'm sorry but that was funny. She deserved that.)

Rinna holds her nose. "So glad it's not broke..." Rinna says in pain. Everyone was shocked.

Sammi (I didn't mean to push her so hard. I just got angry)

"Rinna are you okay-" Sam began but was hit by Jenni and then Jenni pushes her to the ground and starts hitting her head. "STOP! STOP!" Snooki yells.

Rinna (Well my nose hurt like hell. All I could remember was fighting all around me and hair being pulled all around me. I felt a fake nail hit me too. Well...Could of been worse...)

Sammi stands up as Jenni was being held by Pauly and Mike but then Sammi runs and hits Jenni bringing her down and Sammi starts hitting her head as she was being held by Ronnie and then the two get separated. Rinna stands and sees Angelina laughing.

"Oh so you're laughing now? You're laughing?" Rinna asks as Angelina chuckles and nods and has a smirk on her face. "Yeah, yeah I am. You deserved that." Angelina says.

In the living room, Ronnie pushes Vinny but gets held back by Mike. "You started it!" Ronnie says.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANGELINA! STOP STARTING SH*T!" Rinna yells as Angelina rolls her eyes. But then Angelina pushes Rinna's face and then Rinna grabs Angelina's hair bringing her down but then Rinna gets grabbed by Mike.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Mike says.

Mike (There are cat fights everywhere!)

Rinna starts kicking at Angelina as Angelina was on the ground. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Angelina yells but was held by Pauly and she was trying to break free so she can hit Rinna.

"I'm fine, I'm done." Rinna says and then Mike releases her and Rinna starts walking away. "That's why you have no boyfriend" Ronnie says but freezes because he just realized what he just said and then everyone but Angelina and Rinna look at Ron in shock.

Ron (Man do I feel like sh*t now. Rinna told us she was getting played by guys when she was in high school because she wasn't that pretty back then.)

"Rinna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Ron began but was cut off by Jenni as she throws plates at him but missed. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Jenni yells

Jenni (What I don't get is how Sam grows balls when Ron is around her.)

"That was a low blow what Ron said" Pauly says as Mike nods. Rinna shakes her head and goes to the bathroom to check her nose.

"I hope I didn't break anything." Rinna says to herself

* * *

**(Next day)**

Rinna wakes up and walks to the living room as she sees Ron and Sam.

Rinna (My actions were uncalled for. Well, at least not the Angelina part. But I wanted to confront Ron and Sam about that. So when I woke up, Ron wanted to talk to me in the living room with Sam.)

Rinna sits on the couch with Ron and Sam. "Before you say what you gotta say, I just wanted to tell you that my actions were uncalled for and I was wrong for yelling at you." Rinna says as Sam nods.

"Thank you, and I respect that. I'm sorry for accusing you of writing the note and pushing you, almost breaking your nose. I just got fed up. It was meant for Jenni but you were in the way." Sam says as Rinna nods.

"Rinna, I didn't mean what I said last night." Ron says.

"You were mad. Sometimes we can't help what we say when we're mad." Rinna says as Ron nods and Rinna hugs Ron and then hugs Sam.

**(Later at night)**

Rinna comes back from going to the store and then Pauly walks up to her. "Yo, you missed it" Pauly says.

"Missed what?" Rinna asks.

"Vinny and Angelina were going at it. They were going at it HARD. It was a heated fight. Vinny told everyone that he wanted Angelina to get confronted and not Sammi or you." Pauly says as Rinna nods. "Vinny really wanted you to kick Angelina's ass but Mike held you back" Pauly says.

Rinna (I don't trust Angelina anymore. I just don't like the girl. I beat her up once, I have NO problem doing it again.)

**(Next Night)**

Angelina and Vinny come back from the club drunk and are all up on each other, making out. Rinna was in her room at the time. "Rinna." Snooki says.

"What's up?" Rinna asks.

"Vinny and Angelina..." Snooki says as Rinna's eyes widen.

"Are you f*cking kidding me!?"

Angelina (My plan is to make Rinna jealous. Because out of everyone here, I can see that she has feelings for Vinny. So I plan on breaking her to the point where she'll leave.)

"I can't believe him..." Rinna says sadly.

**(To Vinny and Angelina)**

Vinny is in bed with Angelina as Angelina is giggling. "Vinny are you serious right now?" Angelina asks and then Pauly walks in.

"Are you serious?" Pauly asksd.

"Me and Angelina need some privacy." Vinny says.

**(To Rinna)**

Rinna stands up and was about to walk in the room to confront them but then gets grabbed by Ronnie. "Not tonight, not tonight, deal with it tomorrow. It's not worth it tonight." Ron says. Rinna starts crying and storms off.

Jenni (I think Angelina is trying to get under Rinna's skin. And it's working. Rinna is shaking with anger. And I just hope she confronts Angelina soon because Angelina needs her ass kicked.)

Rinna starts walking around the house angrily. "Rinna calm down." Jenni says hugging her as then Rinna starts crying as Snooki comes and is shocked.

"Oh my gosh, Rinna are you okay?" Snooki asks.

"Rinna, confront them tomorrow. It's not worth it now." Jenni says as Rinna nods.

Rinna (Tears won't fix anything. But my hands will tomorrow.)

* * *

**(Next morning)**

Angelina wakes up in Vinny's bed and walks to the living room.

Snooki (Angelina is such a whore...)

Rinna wakes up and walks to the kitchen and Angelina sees her and smirks. "Hey Rinna, how was your night!? Was it good like mine?" Angelina asks with a smile.

Rinna (Keep smiling bitch, I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face.)

Angelina (Rinna is just so weak. I'm under her skin and she can't accept the fact that her little Vinny is gonna be with me. She won't be able to bear it anymore unless she leaves. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.)

Rinna is in the kitchen washing the dishes and then dries them. Vinny comes in.

Pauly (So this morning when we all wake up, there is so much tension between Rinna and Vinny. It's so thick you can slice it. It's that bad. Rinna is about to lose it in a few minutes because I see her shaking in anger)

"Hey Rinna, what's up?" Vinny asks with a grin but Rinna ignores her and Vinny frowns. "Adriana?" Vinny asks again but then Rinna ignores him and walks out the kitchen to her room and changes out of her PJs. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"You'll find out in five...four...three...two..." Mike says counting down and then Rinna walks back in the kitchen and Vinny turns. "Yo, what's wrong with you-" Vinny began but then Rinna slaps Vinny hard in the face as everyone looked wide eyed but Angelina.

"OH SH*T!" Mike yells.

"WHOA! RINNA!" Pauly yells as Ron, Pauly and Mike run to Rinna to restrain her.

"I HATE YOU!"


	7. Thanks Rinna (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 7-Thanks Rinna

Jenni (That slap connected to his jaw!)

Vinny holds his cheek. "What the f*ck!?" Vinny yells.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE F*CK!? WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY THE F*CK WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH THIS BITCH!?" Rinna screams.

She attacks him and starts beating on him. The guys run to the kitchen.

Rinna (I know I said I'm nice and all but if you cross me like that, I won't hold back any longer)

Vinny gets away from Rinna and sighs. Rinna starts having tears of anger in her eyes. "I DID NOTHING F*CKING WRONG TO YOU, AND YOU ARE GONNA SLEEP WITH HER!? HER!? AFTER ALL THE SH*T SHE'S DONE TO ME!? AFTER ALL THE SH*T SHE HAS SAID ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!?" Rinna screams.

"Rinna-" Vinny began but Angelina laughs.

Mike holds Rinna back as Rinna was about to attack Angelina. "Get off of me! Let me kick her ass!"

Mike releases her and then she runs and attacks Angelina and they start to fight. Security comes to break it up.

"I'M DONE!" Rinna screams as she gets taken outside by Jenni, Rinna, and Mike.

Vinny (I do feel like sh*t for sleeping with Angelina.)

**(Outside)**

Rinna is crying her eyes out. "She's a f*cking whore. STUPID SLUT!" Rinna yells. Jenni and Snooki hug her.

Angelina (First of all, I'm not a slut)

Angelina comes out. "FIRST OF ALL YOU BITCH, I'M NOT A SLUT! YOU'RE JUST DESPERATE!" Angelina screams. Rinna stands up.

"DESPERATE!? BITCH YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH EVERYBODY! WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU!? AND DO YOU NEED ME TO KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN? IF YOU STAY IN THIS HOUSE, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL CAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE ANYTIME SOON!" Rinna screams.

"Really? Really? You think you can beat me?" Angelina asks.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP ALREADY!" Rinna and Jenni scream.

"You keep running your mouth. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH SH*T!" Jenni yells.

Angelina (First of all, I don't get how I'm the bad guy here)

Rinna (I can't do this. I'm done being the nice girl. I can't do it.)

* * *

**(Next day)**

Jenni (There is so much tension in the house...)

Mike (I honestly didn't expect this sh*t to go down like it did last night. But Angelina is the one who caused this)

Jenni, Snooki, and Rinna go to the gym. Rinna starts punching and kicking the punching bag without stopping. "Kick it's ass Rinna!" Snooki says. Rinna stops and laughs

Rinna (It's nice to smile again. I'm glad I got true friends)

**(Back at the house)**

Rinna (So today, Vinny's family comes to visit.)

**(To Vinny)**

"So where is Rinna? I want to see her" Vinny's mom says.

"Well, she isn't talking to me. She's kinda upset with me" Vinny replies.

**(To Rinna)**

Rinna gets done with her shower and walks in the living room. "Hey." Rinna says.

"Rinna!" Most of Vinny's family says happily and they greet her.

The gang and Vinny's family eat but the roommates start to feel tension between Vinny and Rinna as Vinny kept looking at Rinna but she ignores him.

Rinna (After Vin's family leaves, me and the girls start to clean up)

"Could you pass me that glass of water, Snooki?" Rinna asks.

"Sure-" Snooki began but Vinny says "Do you need ice with that?"

"Do you need condoms with that?" Rinna spats as the guys look wide eyed.

"Would you calm down?" Vinny asks.

"Me? Calm down after you were supposedly drunk last night? Hey, you might want to check yourself for an STD too. This hoe over here would suck a d*ck for free." Rinna says as the guys but Vinny yell oh! and the girls but Angelina laugh.

Pauly (It's so rare to see them two fighting like this. It's crazy. They're best friends. Angelina is ruining them)

"Are you being serious right now?" Vinny asks.

"I'm just looking out for you. And it's not my fault you slept with the so called Kim Kardashian of Staten Island. And with what ass?" Rinna asks. The girls snicker.

"Shut up! You're just jealous. You have no guy or smushed a guy. You're ugly!" Angelina yells.

"Bitch please. Puberty came in late for me. I'm more beautiful now for your information, you ugly bitch."

The guys but Vinny say "OH!" and the girls chuckle.

Angelina (Fine, if Rinna wants to keep threatening me. I'll take care of her)

* * *

**(Next day)**

"Still ignoring me?" Vinny asks. Rinna walks away but Vinny follows her. "Rinna." Vinny says.

"What?" Rinna asks.

"Would you listen to me!?"

"What the hell is there to listen to? You f*cked Angelina. It's done and over with."

Vinny sighs. "Let me just talk to you. Please"

"Fine" Rinna replies. She sits down on the living room couch as he sits down next to her.

"Look, when we were at the club, Angelina was wearing a similar outfit that you were gonna wear before I knew that you changed your mind and decided not to go. Her hair was sorta like yours as well which was weird." Vinny explains

Rinna (Really? You're gonna pretend to be me? They don't make Adriana Halloween costumes. Though that would be cool)

"I thought she was you but then I got too drunk and didn't even care who I was with." Vinny explains. Rinna sighs. "I'm sorry. Look, I'll do anything to have your friendship back. It means the world to me."

"Piggy back rides and me winning fist pumping battles?" Rinna asks with a smile.

Vinny laughs. "Sure."

"Awesome! You got yourself a deal." Rinna says with a grin and hugs him as he hugs back. "Just don't f*ck up again."

"I won't."

**(Later)**

Knock knock knock. Snooki opens the door. "Um, may I help you?" Nicole asks.

Snooki (So I open the door to see police. I'm kinda nervous)

"Where's Rinna?" One of the officers ask. Angelina grins to herself. Mike comes.

"Why is the Police here?" Mike asks.

"We're looking for Rinna" The other officer replies.

"Rinna!" Mike yells. Rinna comes.

"Why is the police here?" Rinna asks.

"You're under arrest. You're going to jail for the night." The police say.

"What? For what?" Rinna asks.

Rinna (Are you serious right now? Let this all be a dream.)

"We've been getting word that you have been assaulting Angelina." The police reply. The rest of the gang walk into the living room. Rinna turns to Angelina who is grinning as she sits on the couch. Rinna starts to lose her cool.

"YOU CALLED THE COPS ON ME!?" Rinna screams.

"Yeah, I did. Problem?" Angelina asks.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you" Rinna says.

"Yeah, and make sure Threats are on the list. Please hurry and take her away" Angelina says.

"No, don't make her go to jail. Angelina you're being crazy right now." Jenni says.

Sammi (Are you serious?)

"Come on." The first cop says as he takes out the handcuffs. Rinna starts to cry.

"This can't be happening." Rinna says. Jenni, Snooki, and Sammi start to get tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me Angelina!?" Jenni screams at her.

"Yes, now hurry and take her away. She's attacked me too many times. I'm done with this bitch. She needs to leave and she also needs to leave the show." Angelina says.

Rinna gets arrested.

Rinna (Sniff, I can't comment right now...Take the cameras off...)

"Really? I mean, seriously? The cops?" Mike asks Angelina.

Mike (I lost respect for her. But I actually never even had respect for the dirty hoe.)

"Rinna..." Vinny says sadly.

"Alright, let's go" The second cop replies as Rinna gets taken from the house and into the police car.

"FML...F...M...L" Rinna says.

Rinna (Well...I'm going to jail tonight...this really sucks...)

* * *

**(Back into the house)**

The gang start glaring at Angelina and ignore her.

Angelina (Am I proud if what I did? Yes. I don't care if the gang glares at me. I deserve justice. Now I don't have to worry about her anymore.)

**(Next day)**

Nicole (The house is so different without Rinna. She is suppose to be coming home today but she still isn't here)

**(To Rinna)**

Rinna is outside and then her sister, Trish comes to pick her up. "Hey..." Rinna says.

"Hey girl." Trish says as she hugs her."Which one did this?"

"Angelina..." Rinna replies with a frown.

**(To the house)**

Angelina is eating in the living room. Rinna comes back. "Hey guys..." Rinna says.

"RINNA!" Nicole screams as she runs with Jenni, Snooki, Vinny, and Pauly to go hug her.

"Hey Rinna, how was jail? Scary? You deserved it" Angelina says. Rinna rolls her eyes and walks in her room.

Rinna's sister, Trish comes in the house. "So you're the one whose been messing with my sister?" Trish asks.

"Who are you?" Angelina asks.

"I'm Rinna's sister. So you think it's funny messing with her? You think it's funny calling the police on her? Step up." Trish says in Angelina's face.

Nicole (The gang and I decided to tell Rinna's family what happened. Trish went nuts and came down here as soon as we called. We called Rinna to tell her while she was locked up)

Jenni (Angelina is scared right now. You shouldn't of messed with Rinna)

"How about you get out my face? She deserved everything." Angelina says.

"Say that to my face!" Rinna says as she walks in.

"You don't deserve-" Angelina began but Trish smacks her in the face and starts hitting her.

Mike (Finally!)

Jenni and Snooki start laughing.

Angelina (Are you kidding me?)

Rinna walks in the kitchen and grabs a bottle of juice and walks in the living room and throws it at Angelina as she slips and falls as Trish was hitting her.

Rinna (I would hit the bitch but I can't unless she leaves the house or hits me first)

Trish starts kicking Angelina as Angelina tries to escape. She gets up. "What now!?" Trish exclaims. Jenni comes and pushes Angelina to the floor and Trish runs and attacks Angelina again.

Angelina (Are you kidding me? You can't fight one on one? You're gonna jump me?)

Rinna laughs.

Rinna (I wasn't expecting this to happen but I'm glad it did)

**(Next night)**

Rinna (Last night, Vinny had finally found the right girl for him. He met this cool girl named Ramona. Him and Pauly are getting ready for their dates. They are so happy. It just makes me smile)

The phone rings. Vinny answers it. "Hello?...so you can't come?...No it's fine." Vinny says as he slams the phone and slams the door as he walks outside and sits down angrily and is mad and sad.

"Oh man..." Pauly says.

Rinna sighs. "I'll stay home tonight." Rinna says.

"You sure?" Sammi asks.

"He needs a friend. I'll stay with him tonight" Rinna says. The gang nod and leave.

* * *

**(Later)**

Vinny comes back inside. "I thought you were leaving."

"Decided to stay. I'm sorry for what happened." Rinna says.

"It's cool..." Vinny replies as he sits down on the couch with her.

"There will be someone for you. I know it. She just isn't the one. One day, you will find the one for you. The right one. Not someone who you'll meet at a club and smush. Not someone that will stand you up. Someone who is a wifey type and will love you for you. I mean, actually love you. Not just smush you and call it a night."

Vinny smiles at her. "I found her."

"Who?" Rinna asks.

Vinny leans in. "You." Vinny replies as he kisses her and Rinna kisses back. They smile at each other but then the gang come back in but the gang doesn't suspect anything.

Rinna (I kissed Vinny! Awesome!)


	8. Secret Relationship (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 8-Secret Relationship

**(Later at night)**

Rinna sneaks into Vinny's bed and cuddles with him. They start to kiss and make out and then they go to sleep together. Next morning, Rinna quickly gets out of his bed but kisses him quickly and goes into her bed and sleeps so no one would suspect anything.

Rinna (No we are not friends with benefits. I love Vinny. I wonder if he feels the same)

**(Next morning)**

Rinna (Well me and Angelina are on a neutral term. We decided to just back off of each other and or ignore each other. I still don't trust the chick but all I know is, if she hits me, I got permission to kick her ass. I kind of hope that happens one day. I will never forgive the b*tch for making me get arrested.)

Ron and Sam are in the kitchen. "Angelinas on the smash board." Mike says.

"Yeah, what's my score right now?" Angelina asks.

"1-0"

"No, two."

"You only smashed Vinny."

"No Jose."

"You smashed Jose last night?"

"Yeah."

"Smashed Vinny one day then Jose the next."

"Hey, at least he got it in." Vinny says.

Rinna (Hypocritical whore...you smash Vinny and then Jose? What the f*ck is that?)

"You guys smashed?" Sam asks.

"She admits to smooshing Vinny and Jose knew if he went home with her then she was gonna bang." Mike says.

"He doesn't give a f*ck about her." Ron says.

"Exactly, he just wanted to get it in." Vinny replies.

"He cared about me!" Angelina yells.

"Nah..."

Mike turns to Vinny. "There was no way Angelina was gonna say no since she banged you the night before." Mike turns to Angelina. "Angelina, you getting it in now. Two days in a row."

Angelina (I just, you know me coming up with this lie about smooshing Jose just so I don't have to hear anybody and I don't have to deal with them busting my chops)

"That's a Mike move." Ron says.

"I second that." Rinna says.

"I'm a single girl." Angelina says.

Snooki (Whore! Just saying.)

"We're in Miami, like what do you expect?"

Rinna (What planet are you on? She's crazy!)

Jenni (If you're taking guys home left and right and f*cking guys left and right that live in this house and don't live in the house, you're giving them a reason to humiliate you.)

Rinna (I honestly think that she's embarrassing herself.)

"Good times, good times." Pauly says.

**(Later at night)**

Jenni is doing Snooki's hair. Vinny is shirtless on the couch as Mike and Pauly are in their t-shirts. The guys start singing it's t-shirt time. Snooki goes to the mirror to fix her hair and hears the guys sing "It's t-shirt time~"

"So annoying..."

Rinna has skinny jeans and a club shirt on as she has her hair straight and curly like. She starts walking out of her room and hears the guys sing it's t-shirt time. Rinna laughs as she walks past Vinny but he grabs her waist and kisses her as she kisses back. Then, Rinna walks in the living room.

* * *

**(The gang go to the club)**

Rinna dances with the girls. Vinny looks at Rinna dancing and smiles.

Vinny (Rinna is starting to grow on me. I really have feelings for her. So I'm gonna have to make the first move.)

Vinny walks over to Rinna and grabs her waist from behind and she laughs and turns and they dance together as she wraps her arms around his neck and he grabs her waist and they start dancing. "Come take a walk with me." Vinny says in her ear so she can hear him from the loud music. Rinna nods and they walk outside.

"Wanna just walk home?" Rinna asks.

"Sure." Vinny says and they hold hands and Rinna laughs as he starts to flirt with her. Then he pushes her to the hood of a car and she sits down on the hood and she wraps her arms around his neck as he grabs her waist.

"Well this is new." Rinna says with a grin. Vinny smiles and kisses her as she kisses back.

"I want you to be my girl." Vinny asks with a smile. Rinna smiles.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They kiss again and start making out.

**(Back at the house)**

In the kitchen, Pauly, Rinna and Vinny are eating as Angelina is at the sink. "No seriously, were you gonna f*ck him up tonight?" Pauly asks.

"You guys are being retarted, seriously." Angelina says.

"What's going on?" Sammi asks.

"He's tryna cause problems."

"I just call it like I see it. Then what did you do?" Pauly asks.

"Dance like a f*cking human being."

"So you didn't dance with Snooki's guy?"

"No I didn't-"

"What happened tonight? Did you talk to him?"

"Just mind your business."

"I just don't want him to get an infection."

Rinna laughs and high fives Pauly

**(Later)**

Rinna was about to walk into her room but Jenni and Tom were about to smoosh.

Rinna (Man, I was looking forward to sleeping in my bed tonight. Now I need a plan B. The couch. There is no way in the world I'm sleeping in the smoosh room. I'm disease free and I'd like to keep it that way.)

Rinna quickly grabs one of her pillows and walks to the living room couch and lays down. Vinny walks in to get a bottle of water and sees Rinna resting on the couch. Vinny laughs. "Why are you on the couch?"

"Jen and Tom are smooshing."

"Common, you can sleep with me."

"Carry me?" Rinna asks with her arms out. Vinny smiles and picks her up bridal style and lays her on his bed. Rinna gets under the covers. "Thanks."

Vinny laughs. "Don't take all the covers, I gotta sleep here too."

Vinny gets under the covers with her. "You're bed is so comfy."

Vinny laughs and grabs her waist and kisses her head. They go to sleep.

**(Next morning)**

Rinna wakes up and gets on Vinny to get out the bed but he grabs her hips as she's straddling him. "No don't leave..."

Rinna laughs. "We gotta get ready to go to the beach." She gets out the bed.

**(To the beach)**

Rinna is laying down, watching Pauly and Vinny play catch with a football in the water. Vinny throws the ball to Pauly and Pauly tries to catch it but misses.

"You suck!" Rinna yells. Pauly turns and laughs at Rinna as she does the same.

"I'd like to see you try."

Rinna grins. "I'm good!"

Vinny and Pauly laugh.

* * *

**(Later)**

Pauly, Vinny and Rinna walk to get a drink but meet up with Jenni, Tom, and Mike. "Hey guys." Rinna greets as everyone greets each other. They go to the News Cafe.

"Bro, I was at the house and I was so bored. I cleaned the house and the bathrooms and I find a tampon chilling right on the floor." Mike says.

"Seriously?" Rinna asks.

RInna (You're a female, don't you think you should be more hygienic?)

"He put it underneath her pillow." Jenni says.

"Did you? Good." Pauly says to Mike.

Jenni (Angelina gives everyone in the house a reason to get on her because she's just dirty and she doesn't clean up after herself.)

"So is it going to be a fight tonight or a chill night?" Jenni asks.

"Fight." Tom answers.

"You think so?"

**(Later they arrive back at the house)**

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YYYEEAAAAAAAAHHH." Pauly yells. They walk in to see Angelina, her friend Gina and a guy on the couch. Rinna goes in her room.

Rinna (Well, I'm not surprised Angelina brought home another guy. Keep it up Angelina. Haha, I guess the guys need to step up or something.)

Rinna goes to the bathroom and start taking a shower. When she was done, she hears yelling and she puts on a towel and walks out.

"The hell is going on?" Rinna asks.

"Then shut the f*ck up then!" Angelina yells.

"You shut the f*ck up!" Mike yells as he is at the front door.

"Get outta my face!" Angelina yells and slams her drink down and walks to Mike and starts to hit him.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa!_

_Jerkoff!_


	9. I'm Not The One (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 9-I'm Not The One

Gina and Angelina's guy named Mike try to hold Angelina back as Mike is held back by Rinna.

"F*cking asshole! F*cking had enough of you! Touch me and I will crack this glass right off your head!" Angelina yells.

Rinna (Wow. And I thought I was crazy. The b*tch told the police to put threats on my record but she's here threating Mike. And these are death threats! DEATH! Threats! What's up with that?)

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Mike says.

"You sure?" Rinna asks.

"Yeah." Rinna releases Mike.

"Calling me a hoe like a jerkoff. You talk to your mother like that?" Angelina yells.

"You are a hoe, you don't hit another roommate." Mike says.

Rinna (She is a hoe. Plain and simple.)

Mike (Everyone knows I'm the glue of the family. I try to keep everybody together.)

Rinna walks to the confession room and turns on the camera as she is in her towel. "Alright well, we just saw Angelina hit Mike. She's being too extra. We tried to give her so many chances but she keeps blowing every chance."

Rinna leaves the confession room and goes to her room and changes into her club wear.

**(Back at the house after the club)**

The gang come back. Mike and his girl Samantha go into the smoosh room as everyone else is in the kitchen.

"Lemme try out this Nutella." Vinny says and he looks at the label. "It's made in Canada."

"Oh!" Pauly yells.

"Hey! Canadian! Did you know you make Nutella?" Vinny yells. All of a sudden they hear loud moaning.

"What is that?" Gina asks.

Rinna (Someones a screamer.)

Vinny (Mike brought home a screamer tonight. I guess Canadian chicks yell...loud when they're having sex.)

"What the-and I'm a whore." Angelina says.

Rinna (I don't think being screamer makes you a whore...wait...doesn't it make you sensitive or something? Whatever never mind.)

"This girls a keeper." Pauly says. Rinna and Pauly laugh.

"This is Mike's wife, he finally found someone that's crazy as him."

Mike (I love Canada!)

**(Next night)**

Everyone but Angelina is sitting on the couch. Rinna sits next to Vinny. "I got in a huge fight with her yesterday and she has a nerve to cause she has her friend over to sleep in my bed with her man." Mike says.

Jenni (Angelina sleeping on Mike's bed is disturbing because she punched him the night before. You're giving these people reasons to rip you apart.)

"F*cking broad sleeps in my bed." Mike says as he stands up and walks to the kitchen. Angelina walks in the living room.

"Oh shut the f*ck up..."

"Shut the f*ck up?" Mike asks.

"I don't care..."

"You were wrong!" Mike yells and grabs a drink and walks back in the living room. Angelina sits on a chair.

"I don't care! My man said it's all good bro."

"Cause he apologized, not you!" Mike yells.

"I don't care. I don't feel good. I don't give a f*ck what anyone thinks about me in this house!"

Rinna (Then leave!)

"You shouldn't of slept in my bed. Just tell me face to face you should of least asked me."

"Drop it."

Rinna (This! This bitch! She wants friends right? Well why are you making the situation worse!? Just say sorry and then you and Mike can drop it. She's so difficult!)

"No, who the f*ck are you to say drop it? You slept in my bed."

"Drop it...drop it." Angelina says.

"Drop your f*cking big ass."

"Drop your ugly face."

Pauly (Angelina needs to admit that she's wrong.)

"If anyone wants to come at me right now, do something." Angelina says. Everyone but Angelina looks at Rinna.

Rinna smirks.

Rinna (As much as I would love to hurt her, I can't.)

"I try to be nice to everybody in this f*cking house." Angelina yells.

Mike sits on the couch. "You're a f*cking loser."

Jenni (I know where she's coming from. Mike can definitely push a hot button.)

"And I will be a bitch to anyone in this f*cking house that pisses me off because I think I f*cking deserve to be in this house just like everybody else here and I have been very respectful to a lot of people. I let a lot of people step on me so f*ck that. If you got a problem with me, come at my face and we'll fight."

Rinna (Dibs!)

"Ha! Ha!" Mike laughs.

Angelina (I'm sick of proving myself.)

"I don't give a f*ck what you say." Angelina says.

"You're a f*cking broad!" Mike says.

Mike (She doesn't want to listen, she doesn't want to cooperate, she just doesn't want to be part of this family.)

* * *

**(Next morning at the Gelato smoothie shop)**

Sammi and Rinna are working. Snooki is at the cashier, writing down a list. Then later on Rinna and Snooki are mopping. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Snooki asks. Rinna laughs.

"Better than picking gum off the tables."

"True."

They walk home and Nicole and Rinna walk up to Jenni. "Look at what Snooki did at work. She made a list of the guy she wants." Rinna says.

Jenni laughs. "Let me see, Tan guido, juicehead gorilla, big sense of humor, isn't a jerkoff, a dork at heart, likes pickles, has some interest in my hobbies, protective, not so serious, romantical, and likes to sleep in. Yay!"

"That's not a lot right? Only twenty check marks."

**(Later)**

The gang but Angelina go to Tantra, Snooki starts dancing with Alex who is Angelina's guy. Rinna and Vinny are dancing and they see Snooki making out with Alex.

"Wow!" Rinna says.

Vinny (I'm shocked that Snooki had the balls to make out with Angelina's guy.)

When everyone comes back from the club, they see bags and the guys yell Oh! The gang go inside the house.

"You leaving? Thats your stuff?" Pauly asks. Angelina nods.

"Alex, so you're with her now?"

Alex shakes his head. "Are you?" Angelina asks.

"No, we're all friends."

"You hook up with her?"

"They were like oh, come back with us."

"Did you kiss her tonight?"

"No I didn't."

Angelina (I'm about to leave, I've had enough of everyone but then Snooki comes in holding my guys hand.)

"I don't know why you came back here with her." Angelina says.

"You should of came to the club." Alex says.

"They're all a bunch of assholes. Everybody's fake. So I rather leave Why'd you come home with her?"

"We all came together."

"It doesn't really matter to me, I'm just saying."

"Yo how's Jose doing anyway?" Pauly asks.

"Jose? Oh he's awesome. Why whose business is that? Is it your business? No." Angelina says and turns to Alex. "Alex have fun."

Alex starts walking to the kitchen. "Don't even walk into this kitchen. Go. Go away." Snooki says as she pushes Alex away.

"Oh!" Ronnie, Vinny and Pauly yell. Sam and Rinna laugh slightly.

"Stay over there. You're not allowed over here." Snooki says.

Snooki (I think Angelina loves my sloppy seconds. If you want to make out with me, you could of just asked. I will say yes.)

Snooki sits on the couch. "Angelina this is why nobody likes you."

"Doesn't matter." Angelina answers.

"Shut the f*ck up!"

"No! Don't tell me to shut the f*ck up!"

"Seriously! All you do is talk sh*t!"

"I don't give a f*ck about anybody in this house."

"Then leave!" Rinna speaks up. Angelina rolls her eyes

"We're a f*cking family!" Snooki yells.

"All of yous in this house are f*cking fake! And I want you all to know that I can't stand any of yous!" Angelina yells.

Rinna starts chanting "Same ol' sh*t!"

The guys laugh.

Rinna (It's like shes repeating herself over and over again like a broken record.)

"Fake assholes! All of you!" Angelina says.

"Okay." Snooki began as she takes off my earrings. "Hold me earrings please." Snooki gives them to Rinna.

"Aww yea this is what's up, this is what's up." Pauly says.

Snooki walks over to Angelina and grabs her hair and they start fighting on the couch. "Don't do that to me right now when I'm about to leave!" Angelina yells. Mike moves the table. Rinna laughs and Vinny gives her a water bottle as she thanks him and starts drinking it.

Mike (I had to move the uh, table because it was getting real serious.)

Snooki and Angelina start fighting on the floor and Jenni breaks it up.

"Bring it on! Bring it the f*ck on!" Nicole yells. Angelina runs and attacks Nicole. The guys start laughing.

Rinna (Jeesh, they went down hard.)

Rinna sits down on the couch and watches the fight. Alex breaks it up. "I'm still here! Hey! I'm still pretty bitch!" Snooki yells.

Rinna laughs. "Go Snooki!"

Angelina walks up to Rinna. "You think this is funny?"

"Yes it is funny." Rinna answers.

"Oh sh*t! We bout to see another fight?" Mike yells.

"Stand up." Angelina says.

"I'm not the one. "Rinna replies.

"Stand up."

"Angelina, I'm not the one."

"I said stand up."

Rinna stands up. Rinna grins and chuckles. "Angelina, I highly suggest you get the hell out of my face."

Angelina gets in her face. "I am in your face and I'll wipe that grin off your face bitch."

Rinna laughs. "I wish you would..." Rinna starts walking but then Angelina grabs her water bottle. "I was drinking that."

Rinna (So she decides to get in my face. I can't hit her unless she hits me first. So I'm trying to be alert if she hits but but also trying to step back so it won't seem like I'm about to hit her. It's hard. I want to kick her ass but I don't want to get arrested again.)

"You stupid bitch! Come at me right now!" Angelina yells.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rinna says as she has her hands up and steps back a little. "You want it? You want it? Come at _me_ then."


	10. I'm Not Feeling You (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 10-I'm Not Feeling You

Angelina throws Rinna's water bottle at Rinna and hits her as she grabs her hair. "Ow!" Rinna yells and they try to bring each other down.

"Oh!" The guys yell.

Rinna brings Angelina down and starts hitting her face. "Go Rinna!" Snooki yells. Rinna and Angelina fight and then Alex breaks it up.

Rinna puts her hair in a pony tail. "I have been waiting to f*ck you up for a while now!"

"You know what." Angelina says and runs and tackles her and starts grabbing her hair.

Rinna (Well, we all know how Angelina fights. She likes to grab hair. I hit faces. Not grab hair.)

Rinna starts fighting back and starts hitting her face and then Vinny grabs Angelina while Jenni grabs Rinna.

"Is this gonna go to decision or is this gonna be a knock out?" Pauly asks as Jenni and Mike laugh. Angelina fixes her self.

"You see your sh*t? Go the f*ck outside! You just got f*cked up by Snooki-" Mike began.

"She didn't f*ck me up!" Angelina yells.

"And you got f*cked up by Rinna. Get the f*ck out."

"And Alex, have fun with Snooki, she's a nobody."

"Go! Home!" Snooki says.

"Peace out fake people." Angelina leaves the house.

"She's crazy."

"Totally." Rinna says and fixes her ponytail.

"There is not one scratch on your face Rinna." Mike says as he lifts up her chin.

"She did hit me in the face a couple of times even though she loves to grab hair." Rinna says as Mike releases her and walks in the kitchen.

**(Next evening)**

Rinna (We're eating lobster!)

Rinna is in the kitchen but then hears screaming and she runs to her room to see Snooki and Jenni. "The heck?"

Rinna sees a lobster in the bowl and then Vinny and Pauly walk in. "What the hell did you do?" Pauly asks.

"We tried to save it." Snooki says.

"It goes in salt water you idiot." Vinny says.

"Oh! Take him out!" Jenni says. Rinna laughs.

Pauly (Someone that lives in salt water but goes in fresh water, you're gonna kill it. Faster than we were gonna kill it.)

"Well Charlies dead! Charlies dead! He's freakin dead now!"

"Waaaaahhhhh. We tried." Snooki says.

**(After dinner)**

"Who want to go in the Jacuzzi?" Mike asks.

"Oh yeah Jacuzzi yeah!" Pauly says and the guys walk outside. Sammi stays inside and sits on the couch.

Sammi (I feel like I'm on my own now. I was going to have a friendship with Angelina but now she's gone.)

Rinna (So I was about to walk outside to chat with Nicole and Jenni but I see Sammi all alone. I wanted to talk to her because I feel like we haven't been really close ever since the fight with between her and Jenni.)

Rinna walks in the living room. "Hey Sam."

"Hey."

"I wanted to talk to you if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure."

Rinna sits down on the couch. "I know we haven't been really close ever since the fight and with the Angelina incident but I have no beef with you or have no problem with you. I want to be close with you again like we were before but I just think you have a problem with me and I would like to fix that. I don't want no more drama in this house."

Sam (So, Adriana comes to talk to me about our friendship. It has been a while since we actually talked and the reason we haven't been so close is because of the letter. Even though Ron and I said sorry to her, I kind of felt like she still had a problem with me.)

"I have no problem with you. It's just that you hang with Nicole and Jenni a lot and I just thought you didn't want anything to do with me since that fight about the letter."

Rinna (Honestly, if I had to pick the one girl I would be best friends with, it would be Sammi. Even though we had our fights and arguments, I believe she's a cool person to hang around with.)

"So can we squash this tension between us?" Rinna asks.

"Yeah."

Rinna grins. "Great!"

"I appreciate you coming up to me and talking to me about this."

"Yeah."

* * *

**(Next day)**

Vinny gets ready to go to work with Ron. Rinna wakes up and puts on some shorts and a tank top and goes to the mirror and primps. Vinny comes up behind her and grabs her waist. "You look beautiful." Vinny says in her ear.

Rinna laughs. "Thanks."

He kisses her cheek and walks away.

Rinna (The secret relationship is going really well. No one suspects anything which is pretty shocking.)

**(To the living room)**

Snooki, Jenni and Ryder walk to the living room to see Sammi on the phone.

"Hey, you should come with us." Snooki says.

"Where you going?" Sam asks.

"XO. Don't stay in this house."

Sam (Awkward! Nicole has Ryder and who am I gonna hang with? Jenni? I rather stay home.)

The girls leave and Rinna goes in the kitchen. "Hey, you want to hang out today?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't want to go to XO today. I was about to go out anyway. What did you want to do?" Rinna asks.

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Rinna (I want to hang with Sam more. I mean, I hang out with Nicole and Jenni a lot, so why not?)

Sammi and Rinna walk outside and walk around town. "Want to try that clothing store?" Rinna asks.

"Yeah."

They walk in and start looking at the clothes. Rinna laughs and takes out a very revealing swimsuit. "What is this?"

Sam laughs. "How is the nipple supposed to fit in here?" Rinna asks.

Sam sees a hot club dress. "Rinna you should get this."

Rinna looks at the dress. "Really?"

Sam (I can imagine Rinna wearing something hot like this. The dress would compliment her body.)

"Yeah, common, buy it." Sam grins. Rinna laughs.

"Alright, Alright."

**(Later at night.)**

Rinna wears the dress and is at the mirror. "Wow, this does look awesome."

"See!" Sam says.

"Oh my god you look awesome!" Snooki yells.

"Aw thanks. Thank Sam, she picked it out."

Sam smiles.

* * *

**(At the club)**

Rinna arrives with the girls.

Jenni (Rinna looks so awesome tonight,)

Rinna starts dancing with the girls and then starts searching for Vinny and sees him at the bar. "Hey!" Rinna says with a grin.

"Wow you look awesome!" Vinny exclaims and hugs her and gives her a quick kiss and they start dancing.

Mike (So I'm looking at Rinna and damn she looks f*cking hot as hell.)

Vinny and Rinna sit down near Jenni. "I'll be back." Vinny says.

"Okay." Rinna replies and Vinny leaves.

Mike (Well since no one is dancing with Rinna, I decided to make my move.)

Mike walks up to Rinna. "What's up girl?"

"Nothing, just chilling. Can't find a girl? Ha! That's a first."

Mike laughs. "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure."

Rinna (Mike is like a big brother to me. He's pretty cool.)

Mike and Rinna start dancing but then Mike grabs her waist.

Rinna (I'm not liking the moves Mike is pulling on me. I mean, I don't like him like that. He's like a brother to me.)

Pauly (So I see Mike talk to Rinna. I can see Rinna not feeling him like that)

Vinny (So I see Mike all over my girl, and I'm like are you serious. I was about to confront him but then I remembered that Rinna and I are secretly dating.)

Vinny walks over to Rinna and grabs her waist and pulls her away from Mike.

"Oh!" Pauly and Jenni says.

"Haha!" Pauly laughs.

Rinna (I wasn't expecting that but it was effective. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.)

Mike (Really Vinny? Really)

Vinny and Rinna start dancing.

"Pauly, look at Mike stare at Rinna." Jenni says. They start to laugh.

Jenni (Mike is staring at Rinna. Hard. And it's really creepy. I think Mike was hating that everyone was having a good time.)

Rinna (If you aren't having a good time, why not invite that Canadian chick? She gave you her number.)

"Why is he trying to play me like that?" Vinny asks.

"I have no idea. It was weird. He's like a big brother to me." Rinna replies.

Pauly (Everyone is dancing but Mike who is sitting there with no chick.)

Vinny and Rinna see Mike yelling at Snooki.

"This again?" Rinna asks. Jenni walks up to Vinny and Rinna.

"Can Snooki and I talk to you?"

"Yeah." Rinna replies.

"I'll be with Pauly." Vinny says.

"Okay."

**(To Snooki, Rinna, Ryder, and Jenni)**

"Okay, what the heck is going on? This is the second time I've seen you and Mike yelling at each other at the club." Rinna says.

"He's a f*cking asshole." Jenni replies.

"He slapped me in the face and yelled at me because I didn't want to leave." Snooki says.

"Are you kidding me?" Rinna asks.

Ronnie (I don't know what it is with Mike lately.)

Pauly (He's starting to act negative and sour.)

Ronnie (No patience what so ever, you know what I'm saying?)

"Just because he can't get no f*cking p*ssy doesn't mean he has to f*cking tell us all to leave." Jenni vents.

"Exactly." Rinna replies.

"And I'm having a good time with my best friend! My best friend is here! And you're gonna tell us to f*cking leave? Are you serious? Are you f*cking serious?" Snooki vents.


	11. I'll Be Back! (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

Chapter 11-I'll be back!

**(Next Night)**

At the club, Jenni and Rinna dance with Nicole but then People start yelling at Nicole.

Rinna (There is no such thing as peace in clubs. It'll always be chaotic.)

"Stop fighting. Fighting isn't the answer." Vinny says.

Rinna (But then Mike had to cut in. I had a feeling we were gonna get kicked out.)

"You got balls? Yo! F*ck you! Bring your bitch!" Mike yells.

"Jeesh..." Rinna mumbles.

Pauly (Now sh*t has really hit the fan. It's over.)

Rinna (We're not even in the club for an hour and we got kicked out.)

**(Next night)**

Mike starts to make dinner.

Vinny (Mike puts a burning hot pan under the sink and then smoke starts to surround the room.)

Rinna walks in. "It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes!" Rinna sings.

Everyone starts laughing and then the fire alarm goes off. Pauly laughs. "Rinna started the fire."

"Sorry guys." Rinna laughs. Vinny, Rinna and Jenni try to move the smoke away from the fire alarms with towels.

"Fire! Fire! Fire! Evacuate the building." Pauly says.

Fire fighters walk in. "Busted! What's going on guys? We're just cooking Sunday dinner." Pauly says.

The firefighters put up the windows. "Please tell me they are gonna strip and get naked." Jenni says.

Snooki (So I walk out to see all these firemen. There was this one guy who was tall and tan and he looked Italian. So I would of smooshed that, yes.)

**(Next night)**

MVP, Snooki and Rinna get ready but Sam, Ron, and Jenni. "Jen, you going out?" Snooki asks.

"Nah, I'm gonna get a good nights sleep."

"Snooki just come with us." Vinny says.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay home with Jenni."

**(To Tantra)**

Rinna and MVP have a toast. "MVPA Motherf*cker!" Mike yells. Rinna starts dancing with some girls and then with MVP.

**(Next day)**

Pauly (We are going on a road trip to the Ever Glades.)

The gang go on an air boat and start driving around in a lake. "See the alligator right in front of ya?" The driver asks.

"Where?" Snooki asks. Everyone stands up to see the alligator.

"Oh!" MVP yells. The alligator starts to swim toward the boat.

"He's in attack mode." Pauly says. Then the alligator swims away when the driver restarts the air boat.

The gang go to the Coopertown restaurant

Pauly (After the air boat, we went to an in-town cafe where they had crab legs and alligators and all kinds of stuff.)

Rinna (I decided to eat crabs because I like seafood and I did not want to eat a frog.)

A waiter brings out some alligator legs and Ron stares at it in disgust. Jenni starts to feel uncomfortable.

Pauly (When we got the frogs, it looked like they got it out of the water and threw it in batter and fried it. It was disgusting.)

Jenni comes to the bathroom and then mike comes with a frog and knocks on the door. She opens it and he shows her the frog and she screams.

"Come on!" Jenni exclaims.

Rinna (Poor Jenni. But it was a funny joke though.)

**(Later at night)**

Rinna is in the living room talking to her sister Trish on the phone. "Wow, so the bitch finally left huh? I'm glad you and Nicole beat her up." Trish says.

Rinna laughs. "She did give me a couple hits to the face though but overall, I'm glad shes gone. How's the family?"

"Awesome! We miss you! We can't wait for you to come home. I hope you're having a great time."

"I miss everyone too. I love you."

"Love ya too sis! Peace!"

Rinna hangs up and then she gets up from the bean chair and then sees Vinny smiling at her.

"Hey, what's up?" Rinna asks.

"I wanted to take you out tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on a date. I made dinner reservations."

Rinna blushes and laughs slightly. "Sure. I'll go get ready."

Vinny grins. "Awesome."

Vinny and Rinna get ready and then they walk out and hold hands. "You're really sweet for taking me out." Rinna says.

Vinny chuckles. "Just for you."

**(Later on at night, the gang go out to party in Miami)**

Everyone is dancing and having a good time. Snooki, Jenni, and Rinna dance together but then Rinna sees two girls all over Vinny.

Vinny (These two chicks are all over me and they're saying the craziest stuff to me.)

"Are we f*cking tonight baby?" The first girl asks.

"I'm in love yo!" The second girl says.

"You're gonna have the best threesome of your lifetime!" The first girl says. Rinna looks at the girls and rolls her eyes.

Rinna (My blood is boiling! I wanted to grab them by the hair and kick their asses for being all over my man! But I had to restrain myself because I knew Vinny would handle it. I knew he wouldn't cheat on me. And Vinny and I didn't want to blow our secret relationship out. We wanted to wait.)

Vinny (I was definitely thinking about Adriana when these hoes were all over me. I like girls who are hard to get and Rinna is that girl. So I'm going to be faithful to her. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on like that and I have genuine feelings for her.)

"Nah, I'm good." Vinny says.

Mike (Vinny is crazy for rejecting those girls. But that means I can get some so it's a good thing for me. Two girls, me and lots of fun.)

* * *

**(Next night)**

Rinna is in the living room relaxing. Snooki walks outside.

"Samantha, il you help me cook tacos?" Snooki asks.

"No, why? Jenni can't help you?"

Snooki walks back inside. "Hey Adriana, you mind helping me make tacos?"

"No I don't mind." Rinna says as she stretches and starts to help Snooki prepare the taco meat. Sam comes in.

"Would you like some help Nicole?" Sam says in a bitchy tone.

"I would." Nicole says in monotone.

"Okay well I'm here to help you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"You're lying."

Snooki (She's like oh hey Nicole! Let me help you cook some tacos. Like f*cking sarcastic bitch. I was like who is this girl? What is wrong with her?)

Sam (If you wanna act like that, I'm gonna help you but I'm going to be a bitch on purpose.)

Rinna (This is going to be an interesting dinner...)

**(At dinner)**

"Look at everyone. In Jersey, we didn't even know each other and now the girls are cooking dinner. Like this is crazy. It's the way it should be." Pauly says.

"Uh, I would like to give a trophy to the person who has done the least in this house. I'm voting...it's a tie between..." Mike began

"Who gives a f*ck?" Sam asks.

"I wasn't even gonna say you."

"I don't care, you can say me."

"Well you're in the running."

Sam (Mike causes a lot of issues in this house on purpose.)

**(Later at night)**

Everyone is getting ready for bed. "This is the last night!" Pauly sings.

Rinna laughs and walks to her room. Vinny grabs her from behind and she laughs and stumbles on her bed. "Cuddle with me." Vinny says.

"No!" Rinna laughs. Vinny starts biting her neck as she laughs. "That tickles!"

* * *

**(Next morning)**

Rinna (So today is the last day. Mike is cooking breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. Yum! Hahahaha.)

Mike tries to open the champagne bottle and the top pops open. "Oh, that motherf*cker popped!" Mike says. Everyone does a toast and starts to eat.

Later, everyone starts packing.

Rinna walks in the confession room. "I don't have no regrets. I had so much fun. After every drink, punch, hair pull, everything. I had a blast."

Rinna walks back to the living room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

Rinna opens the door to see her sister. "Hey girl!" Trish greets.

"What? I'm the first one out of here!?" Rinna exclaims. Trish laughs.

"Oh! Rinna's leaving!" Pauly yells and hugs her. Rinna hugs Ron and Sam.

"Waaaahhhh!" Nicole exclaims and hugs Rinna. Jenni and Mike hug Rinna.

Vinny kisses her cheek and hugs her. "I'm going to miss you so much." Rinna says.

"I'm going to miss you too." Vinny replies.

"One more MVPA chant." Mike says and has his hand out. "M!"

"V!"

"P!"

"A!" Rinna exclaims and has her hand on Pauly's and then she laughs. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Rinna!" The gang yell. Rinna leaves the house with Trish.

Rinna (I can't believe it's over. I'm so sad but don't worry! Adriana will be back!)


	12. JerseyShore Reunion (Renewed)

Jersey Shore Season 2

**Reunion scenes**

"Please welcome, Rinna!" Julissa Bermudez, the host of the Jersey Shore reunion says. The crowd cheers and Rinna grins and walks to the stage.

"Rinna, you rocked it out this summer. Let's watch Rinna's moments and her never before seen moments." Julissa says with a grin.

* * *

Vinny comes. "Hello!?" Vinny yells as Rinna grins and runs toward Vinny.

"Vinny!" Rinna says with a grin as she tackles him in a hug as he laughs and hugs her back.

"GROUP HUG GROUP HUG! VINNY'S HERE!" Pauly yells as he runs and hugs both Vinny and Rinna as they all laugh.

* * *

Ronnie holds Rinna back from going into Vinny's room. "Not tonight, not tonight, deal with it tomorrow." Ronnie says.

"Straight up bullsh*t. That f*cking whore." Rinna says as she walks away and starts crying. Jenni hugs her and Snooki comes.

"Rinna, confront them tomorrow, it's not worth it now." Jenni says. Rinna shakes her head and starts walking toward the front door and leaves the house.

Rinna (I'm going for a walk because walks calm me down.)

"Wait, where's Adriana?" Jenni asks.

"Just stepped out." Mike says.

Rinna (Tears won't fix anything but my hands will tomorrow.)

* * *

"Don't worry bout what I'm doing" Pauly says.

"I love you" Angelina says as Rinna looks up from her bowl of fruit and looks at Angelina like she was crazy

Rinna (Okay, this chick is drrrrrruuuuuunnnnnkkkkk)

* * *

"I didn't do anything!" Angelina says.

"What the f*ck are you delusional!?" Both Rinna and Pauly ask.

Rinna (Maybe Angelina should lay off the drinks. She's like, very bipolar right now)

* * *

"So when are we leaving?" Angelina asks as the guys look at her confused.

"What the hell? When are WE leaving to go?" Pauly asks.

Rinna snickers. "You're on your own buddy." Rinna says as she gets up and leaves with Jenni and Sammi.

* * *

At the club, a guy comes up to Rinna. "You are really pretty."

Rinna smiles. "Thanks."

"You want to dance?"

"You're really sweet but I'm gonna hang with my girls tonight."

* * *

Rinna is at the mirror. Pauly walks by. "Rinna, you got an ass."

Rinna laughs.

* * *

"Enough is enough-"Rinna began but was cut off when Sam pushed her near the counter, hitting her nose and Rinna falls and holds her nose.

Angelina laughs.

Rinna holds her nose. "So glad it's not broke..." Rinna says in pain. Everyone was shocked.

* * *

Vinny holds his cheek. "What the f*ck!?" Vinny yells.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE F*CK!? WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY THE F*CK WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH THIS BITCH!?" Rinna screams.

She attacks him and starts beating on him. The guys run to the kitchen.

Vinny gets away from Rinna and sighs. Rinna starts having tears of anger in hr eyes. "I DID NOTHING F*CKING WRONG TO YOU, AND YOU ARE GONNA SLEEP WITH HER!? HER!? AFTER ALL THE SH*T SHE DID TO ME!?" Rinna screams.

* * *

Rinna (Really? You're gonna pretend to be me? They don't make Adriana Halloween costumes. Though that would be cool)

* * *

Rinna starts chanting "Same ol' sh*t!"

The guys laugh.

Rinna (It's like shes repeating herself over and over again like a broken record.)

* * *

Rinna primps in the mirror with Angelina on the floor,doing her hair. Pauly walks by. "Oh I can see Angelina's cooca in the mirror. That was awesome."

Rinna laughs and Angelina's mouth drops.

* * *

Rinna starts laughing outside the house and walks up the steps but stumbles and falls. "Oh my gosh Rinna! Are you drunk!?" Nicole asks.

"A little tipsy."

* * *

The crowd cheers and Rinna laughs at the last moment. "We gotta see more of drunk Rinna. Get drunk next season!" Pauly says. The gang agree.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Rinna replies with a grin.

"You really went all out. So, you and Vinny have been getting pretty close." Julissa says.

"Yeah, he's my best bud."

"Let's see your moments and never before seen funny moments with Vinny."

* * *

"Piggy back rides and me winning fist pumping battles?" Rinna asks with a smile.

Vinny laughs. "Sure"

"Awesome! You got yourself a deal" Rinna says with a grin and hugs him as he hugs back. "Just don't f*ck up again"

* * *

Rinna hits Vinny with a pillow and runs. "Oh it's on now." Vinny says and grabs a pillow and runs after her as Rinna screams and laughs. Vinny picks her up over his shoulder.

* * *

Rinna walks to Vinny's room and sleeps on his bed.

Jenni (Haha, Rinna is out like a light)

Jenni and Snooki look at Rinna and giggle and then they walk to the kitchen. Later Vinny comes in his room.

Vinny (I was about to go to bed but then I saw someone on my bed. I thought it was one of Mike's girls but then I saw it was Rinna. She looked cute while she was sleeping. So I let her sleep on the bed with me.)

Vinny walks to his bed and gets in. "Rinna, move over."

"No..." Rinna whines.

Vinny laughs. "You can just sleep on me."

Rinna laughs. "If you get excited I'm leaving."

Vinny laughs. They cuddle under the covers. Moments later, Jenni and Snooki come and look at the two.

"Aw." Snooki says.

Jenni (They are like brother and sister, they are just too cute)

* * *

Everyone is getting ready for bed. "This is the last night!" Pauly sings.

Rinna laughs and walks to her room. Vinny grabs her from behind and she laughs and stumbles on her bed. "Cuddle with me." Vinny says.

"No!" Rinna laughs. Vinny starts biting her neck as she laughs. "That tickles!"

* * *

Rinna (I really want some chocolate...)

Rinna goes in the kitchen. "You have chocolate cake in the fridge?"

"Yeah but it's mine-Rinna what are you doing?" Vinny asks. Rinna takes the cake and starts to eat it. "What the hell!?"

Vinny runs and grabs her waist. "Gimme my cake back!"

Vinny tries to grab the cake from Rinna but then she runs with the cake and Vinny chases her around the house.

Ron (Rinna is funny as hell. She's eating cake and trying to get away from Vinny. Rinna the multitasker. That should be her new nickname.)

Rinna runs in the bathroom and locks the door. Vinny knocks on the door. "Who is it?"Rinna asks.

"Rinna! That cake was good!" Vinny exclaims.

Rinna opens the door and gives him the empty plate. "That cake was good." Rinna grins and walks away.

"I can't believe she ate my cake."

* * *

Everyone laughs at the last scene. "Everyone, please welcome, Vinny!" Julissa says. The crowd cheers and Vinny walks up the stage and sits next to Rinna. "So, I heard you two want to reveal something to everyone."

"We want the video clips to explain it all." Rinna says.

"Video clips?" Snooki asks.

Julissa grins. "Roll the tape!"

* * *

Vinny comes back inside. "I thought you were leaving" Vinny says.

"Decided to say. I'm sorry for what happened." Rinna says.

"It's cool..." Vinny replies as sits down on the couch with her.

"There will be someone for you. I know it. She just isn't the one. One day, you will find the one for you. The right one. Not someone who you'll meet at a club and smush. Not someone that will stand you up. Someone who is a wifey type and will love you for you. I mean, actually love you. Not just smush you and call it a night." Rinna says.

Vinny smiles at her. "I found her."

"Who?"

Vinny leans in. "You" Vinny replies as he kisses her and Rinna kisses back. They smile at each other but then the gang come back in but the gang doesn't suspect anything.

* * *

Rinna sneaks into Vinny's bed and cuddles with him. They start to kiss and make out and then they go to sleep together. Next morning, Rinna quickly gets out of his bed but kisses him quickly and goes into her bed and sleeps so no one would suspect anything.

* * *

Rinna has skinny jeans and a club shirt on as she has her hair straight and curly like. She starts walking out of her room and hears the guys sing it's t-shirt time. Rinna laughs as she walks past Vinny but he grabs her waist and kisses her as she kisses back. Then, Rinna walks in the living room.

* * *

Vinny and Rinna hold hands and Rinna laughs as he starts to flirt with her. Then he pushes her to the hood of a car and she sits down on the hood and she wraps her arms around his neck as he grabs her waist.

"Well this is new." Rinna says with a grin. Vinny smiles and kisses her as she kisses back.

"I want you to be my girl." Vinny asks with a smile. Rinna smiles.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They kiss again and start making out.

* * *

Vinny and Rinna are in bed relaxing. Vinny starts to sleep and Rinna gets on top of him. "Vinny? Wake up! I will start tickling you." Rinna says and was about to tickle him but shrieks as he grabs her hands and turns them over and starts tickling her.

* * *

Rinna quickly grabs one of her pillows and walks to the living room couch and lays down. Vinny walks in to get a bottle of water and sees Rinna resting on the couch. Vinny laughs. "Why are you on the couch?"

"Jen and Tom are smooshing."

"Common, you can sleep with me."

"Carry me?" Rinna asks with her arms out. Vinny smiles and picks her up bridal style and lays her on his bed. Rinna gets under the covers. "Thanks."

Vinny laughs. "Don't take all the covers, I gotta sleep here too."

* * *

Vinny (So I see Mike all over my girl, and I'm like are you serious. I was about to confront him but then I remembered that Rinna and I are secretly dating.)

Vinny walks over to Rinna and Grabs her waist and pulls her away from Mike.

"Hey, what's up?" Rinna asks.

"I wanted to take you out tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on a date. I made dinner reservations."

Rinna blushes and laughs slightly. "Sure. I'll go get ready."

Vinny grins. "Awesome."

* * *

"What the hell!?" Pauly yells.

"Woo hoo! Vinny and Rinna!" Snooki exclaims happily.

"Oooooohhhhh sh*t." Mike says.

"How the hell did we not notice you two?!" Ron asks.

Jenni laughs. "Wow."

Sam chuckles and looks shocked.

"You two are together!?" Pauly asks.

Vinny and Rinna laugh.

"What made you two want to keep it a secret relationship?" Julissa asks.

"We wanted to see everyones face reactions when they found out." Vinny says.

"You shocked us good." Snooki says.

"I guess we can you two Vinna or Rinny." Julissa says.

Rinna laughs. "Hey, it has a nice ring to it."

"Let's welcome the rest of MVPA, Pauly, and Mike the situation!" Julissa says.

Pauly and Mike sit next to Vinny.

"So, there was a problem between Mike, Rinna and Vinny. Let's take a look." Julissa says.

* * *

Mike (So I'm looking at Rinna and damn she looks f*cking hot as hell.)

Vinny and Rinna sit down near Jenni. "I'll be back." Vinny says.

"Okay." Rinna replies and Vinny leaves.

Mike (Well since no one is dancing with Rinna, I decided to make my move.)

Mike walks up to Rinna. "What's up girl?"

"Nothing, just chilling. Can't find a girl? Ha! Thats a first."

Mike laughs. "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure."

Rinna (Mike is like a big brother to me. He's pretty cool.)

Mike and Rinna start dancing but then Mike grabs her waist.

Rinna (I'm not liking the moves Mike is pulling on me. I mean, I don't like him like that. He's like a brother to me.)

Pauly (So I see Mike talk to Rinna. I can see Rinna not feeling him like that)

Vinny (So I see Mike all over my girl, and I'm like are you serious. I was about to confront him but then I remembered that Rinna and I are secretly dating.)

Vinny walks over to Rinna and Grabs her waist and pulls her away from Mike.

"Oh!" Pauly and Jenni says.

"Haha!" Pauly laughs.

Rinna (I wasn't expecting that but it was effective. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.)

Mike (Really Vinny? Really)

Vinny and Rinna start dancing.

"Pauly, look at Mike stare at Rinna." Jenni says. They start to laugh.

Jenni (Mike is staring at Rinna. Hard. And it's really creepy. I think Mike was hating that everyone was having a good time.)

Rinna (If you aren't having a good time, why not invite that Canadian chick? She gave you her number.)

"Why is he trying to play me like that?" Vinny asks.

"I have no idea. It was weird. He's like a big brother to me." Rinna replies.

* * *

"What was up with you Mike? You're pulling robberys, c*ckblocking, that's not very MVPA like." Julissa says.

"Well I don't think I ever c*ckedblocked." Mike says.

"Mike c*ckblocked twice to Pauly." Snooki says.

"What did you see?" Julissa asks.

"Pauly was generous to bring home two girls twice and you f*cked it up." Nicole says.

"Yeah, I kind of thought you weren't a good wing man." Rinna says.

"Exactly, I'm not the greatest wing man. I mean, I get a lot of girls and MVPA did our thing. I rarely believed there was any problems." Mike says.

Ronnie laughs. "Common~, that was kind of wrong with what you did to Vinny when you were making moves on Rinna."

"Aw dude, I didn't even know they were dating." Mike says.

"Yeah but I've told you ever since the first season that you're like a big brother to me. You and Pauly are like my big brothers. And I love hanging out with you guys." Rinna says.

"Yeah but after seeing that Mike, I mean, you talked to me about Rinna while we were in Miami. You said you wanted to smoosh her but I told you to leave her alone and let her do her thing. Like just leave this one girl alone. And when we were at the club, as soon as I leave to go to the bathroom, he goes and makes a move on her." Vinny says.

"Oh come on." Mike says.

* * *

"Well I am sad to say that our time is up but another beginning is just around the corner when you guys take back seaside heights. I would like to thank all of you for joining us today." Julissa says.

**Sneak peak of season 3 of Jersey shore-**

"Sam!" Rinna says happily as she goes to hug her.

Jenni (What the hell? When did Rinna and Sam become best friends?)

* * *

Rinna (There are three girls who want to kick her ass. I don't want to see her ass get beat but they are her enemies. Sam seriously needs to watch her back. This is her battle.)

* * *

At the club with MVPA and Deena. "Take a body shot off of me!" Rinna says with a grin.

"Okay!" Deena replies.

* * *

Sam is in her room after her huge argument with Ron. "We all say crazy sh*t when we're mad. Ronnie didn't mean it." Rinna says.

* * *

"Why are you friends with Sam?" Jenni asks.

"I don't see what the problem is..." Rinna says.

"You're acting two faced!" Jenni yells.

"Two faced? Just because you're not friends with her doesn't mean I can't be friends with her."

Rinna (Listen, don'r accuse me of some bullsh*t...)

* * *

Vinny is laying on his bed, shirtless. Rinna laughs. "Vinny, you're so tempting right now."

"Then come to bed."


	13. Update!

Update!

Sorry I haven't updated yet. I will either next Thursday since I have to give my grandma her laptop back or when I get my new laptop. Season 3 will be up soon and I also decided that I will be doing the 6th and final season of jersey shore too. Thanks for being patient!

I will also be doing a Pauly D love story and Mike the situation love story. For the Mike story, it'll be about them being best friends but then OC likes him but he doesn't like her like that.


	14. Another Update

Update!

Hey guys! I got my new Windows 8 laptop. Since school is starting on Monday, I will not be on Fanfiction for a while. I want to make sure I get my college credits and good grades. But I will be working on Season 3 while I'm not on Fanfiction. Hope you look forward to it. Expect chapters around October. Need to make sure I get the hang of things for Sophomore year.


End file.
